


I Never Said Conventions Were Easy

by memesama



Series: Stuff for my creative writing class [1]
Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Anime Conventions, Idk how to tag this since it's not a fan fic, This is for a class, it's not a fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9730823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesama/pseuds/memesama
Summary: This is something I wrote for my creative writing class. The prompt was to include a crocodile, pineapple, and an escalator in a hotel.





	

Conventions are always draining, but even more so when your costume is a crocodile. 

Both the head and tail are made of paper mache, but I only wear the head if someone wants a picture. Carrying it around isn't easy either, though, since I'm also wearing a fat suit, and the gloves don't help the matter. But the head isn't the part I'm worried about. I was kind of rushed while making the tail, so it's not…. the most durable thing in the world. Everytime a child someone in a hurry go past, I'm always worried they'll step on the tail.

Of course, cons are always crowded, so it's no surprise that there's a huge line to get into the panel I wanted to see. I know that there's not going to be enough room in the conference room for everyone in line to watch the panel. The question is whether I'm close enough to the front of the line to watch the panel live, or if I'm going to have to be in the overflow room and watch the stream.

The line leads down the hall, all the way down the escalator, and then some. The staff must have known the lines would get this long, since they stopped all the escalators, effectively making them into normal staircases. It's a nice hotel, I just feel bad for the people who came for business and didn't know it would be so crowded until they arrived.

My friends got tired of waiting and left me a while ago, telling me to meet them in the vendor room when the panel finishes. We had already been there earlier in the day, I bought a plushie of a pineapple with a cutesy face, but it's the best place to see cool costumes and hang out. They're probably comparing prices between stands on some of the things they looked at earlier.

Of course, being the _generous_ people that my friends are, they refused to take my pineapple with them, even though they know my hands are already full with the head to my costume, my wallet, and just making sure that no one breaks my tail. I decide to put the pineapple and my wallet inside the head. While there are some people who would ask for a picture in the middle of a line, I doubt that anyone would ask for one while in the middle of a line on a crowded staircase-made-escalator.

Clearly not going anywhere anytime soon, I pull my phone out for some kind of entertainment. I scroll through my social medias for maybe seven minutes before I'm startled back into reality, by someone tapping on my shoulder.

“Hey! Get a move on, the lines moving!”

I look up to see that the line has moved about four feet. “Oh, sorry.”

After moving to catch up with the shift in the line, I'm now at the top of the landing, off of the escalator. I crane my neck to look around the people in front of me, to see why the line moved so much suddenly. Oh. It looks like a rather large group got tired of waiting and stepped out, judging by the group of people walking back in the direction of the end of the line.

For some reason, the line starts moving much faster now that that group left. After maybe three minutes, I'm at the doorway to the conference room the panel is being held in. I see the sign next to the door and smile. _Otome Games to Reverse Harems._


End file.
